fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spellbound (OmniRealm Warriors)
'Completely outdated page' Summary The Deity of Magic and Irrationality, another source of power completely different from Energy. After being Corrupted by Cataclysm, Spellbound was sent to Earth to defeat the OmniRealm Warriors, who had just recruited Chris, an electricity user and had defeated the powerful Demonoid Joey. While Spellbound in her Corrupted state was weaker (due to her resistance to the Corruption) than Joey, her abilities far surpass him and lead her to be a even bigger threat. This boss enemy is the very thing that should switch a player's mindset to become more strategic Name: Spellbound Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: Female Age: O L D Height: Unknown, likely 5'5" Weight: Unknown Classification: Deity Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Magic/Reality Warping, Extrasensory Perception, Telekinesis (Type 2), Vector Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection/Forcefield Creation (via Psycho Mirror), Portal Creation, Intangibility, Flight (via Magic Levitation), BFR, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Illusion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Reactive Power Level, Pain Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Distance Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Acasuality (Type 1 and 2), Transduality (Type 1 and 2) | MORE World of Ideal Battles has: Damage Boost/Damage Dampen, and equivalents to that for Speed (which don't affect the enemy), Dimensional Travel Negation, Limited Resistance Negation via Astral Energy: Immortality / Ressurection / Regeneration Negation, Bypasses forms of Dispelling or Negating Attacks, or really any means of negating or transferring damage via an ability that doesn't involve sheer power or speed, like actually blocking or dodging an attack. Resistances: Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification/Power Absorption/Power Mimicry,Mind, Fear, Soul, Pain, Sleep, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Precognition, Void Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Conceptual Manipulation, Transmutation, Possession, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Disease Manipulation (All Resistances scale to being comparable to other Deities at their prime, who are at least infinite-dimensional beings. Spellbound in-verse, is immune to all effects up to the level they are at. Spellbound is immune to various items that inflict various kinds of damage or effects created a portion of another Deity's abilities, such as Big Eraser, Clock, Transporter, Virus Vial, Hyponotic Bell, and many, many more) Tier: High 6-C, possibly Low 6-B | 3-C Attack Potency: At Least Large Island Level+, possibly Small Country Level (Significantly weaker than Joey Contra and the OmniRealm Warriors, but not weak enough to lose completely to said characters) | Galaxy Level (Fought David in Omniclysm's Area) Speed: Relativistic (fought the OmniRealm Warriors, who are able to dodge the return stroke of lightning, however, with World of Ideal Battle, is irrelevant) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Likely stronger than any XRW/ORW2 character), higher with Magic and Telekinesis | likely Limitless with Magic and Telekinesis Striking Strength: At Least Large Island Level+, possibly Small Country Level | Galaxy Level Durability: At Least Large Island Level+, possibly Small Country Level | Galaxy Level Stamina: Infinite (Deities have no need for petty concepts such as "Stamina") Range: Standard/Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Kilometers with Magic. Long-range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond her control and eyesight Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius to Supergenius (She's Corrupted, so her mind isn't the same, but retains all she knows about spells and martial arts. Has knowledge of all Magic based Spells/Techniques due to being the founder of such. ) | at least Nigh-Omniscientient (She's a Deity that knows all about the Realms underneath her) Notable Techniques/Equipment Basic Abilities *'Energy Control': **The main use of Energy is to allow Spellbound to manipulate her Magic and special moves. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **She can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities. ***She can occupy her Energy into parts of her body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken ***Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible **'6th Sense': She can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE. ***Since Energy composes everything that exists ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one can see ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses ***With enough training, it can detect those who are Non-Corporeal and with Nonexistent Physiology, as well as things from different planes of existence or dimensions. At it's perfected form, it can detect potentially anything due to everything being made of Energy **'Pulse': At anytime she can use her energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360 degree pulse around herself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first). It can also get rid of any "bad" part of his body that may be contagious to other parts of his body (as long as it isn't vital to survival), for example, she could get rid of a cancer affected cell so it won't spread or she could get rid of corrosion in her body in general. **'External Energy': Most users can only control the Energy inside their body, but Wayne and the rest of the OmniRealm Warriors can use and convert Energy that is outside of their body, albeit with much more difficulty. This can be used to bypass Power Nullification if access to their powers is restricted or somehow sealed. Techniques Magic: ' As a Mana user, Spellbound's Magic is NOT hindered by the laws of physics. Unlike most magic users in fiction, Magic in this verse comes in the form of purple light with properties that defy science itself. Shields can take infinite amounts of damage without breaking, speed can be amplified with no scientific explanation, constructs can appear out of nowhere. *'Limitless Flight: The main ability used the most, Spellbound abuses this flight ability to put as much distance between her and any close-range fighter. Although this strategy may change if she is combating a long-range fighter. *'Illusions': Also a very common ability, but when Corrupted, these Illusions can be counteracted via a trained 6th Sense user, though normal enhanced senses will not be super effective. *'Telekinesis': A commonly used attack to push or pull enemies, and is ridiculously powerful. She often uses this to rip her enemies to shreds if possible or hold them in place *'Constructs': Spellbound can fire out basic energy blasts at her opposition in a variety of shapes, such as wide waves or condensed beams. **'Clone': Spellbound can deploy clones to fight for her in order to help delay enemy approaches. It is unknown what her limit is, but in game, she can summon around two clones, each with the same abilities. *'Teleportation': A trick Spellbound often uses incase the opposition happens to catch up to her in attempting to close long range gap to reset positions *'Intangibility': Against attacks that hit over an area of effect, Spellbound can temporarily escape it with this *'Rune Beam': Creates runes to float around her, firing magic lasers when she commands to. *'Invisibility': Self Explanatory *'Mirage Medic': Spellbound has a powerful regeneration ability that lets her recover from wounds easily *'Stat Buffs / Debuffs': Self-explanatory, Spellbound can buff of debuff others' statistics to shift the battle to her advantage. This effect can either be used directly, targetting the opposition, OR, like World of Ideal Battles, target the actual effects and damage of attacks. Magic Weaponry: Spellbound has created many weapons that boast magic-based properties that are not craftable via normal scientific means of the verse, like most other weapons. If these weapons are destroyed, Spellbound can instantly create new ones. *'Dupli Cutters': Dual wielding blades that resemble Butterfly Swords in the real world. These short blades have a black and silver pattern, with pink crackling edges. It's made for fast a swift combat, and they have multiple special properties **'Cloned Slashes': During a swing of a blade, two afterimages follow the blades' path. When its lands a hit, both of these afterimages deal follow up damage. So if one person were to block this blade, they would have to guard against three separate attacks, all dealing the same damage. The afterimage swords can even become separated to block incoming attacks, spinning rapidly to disperse larger attacks, or staying still and strong to block more concentrated ones. **'Returning' ***'Boomerang': When thrown, these blades can boomerang back to the user ***'Teleport': The Cutters can teleport back to Spellbound's hands **'Extending': Spellbound can increase the range of these blades indefinitely for more reach **'Blade Beams': These blades can fire blade beams of energy *'Trickery Bow': A bow made to fire magical arrows to deal heavy damage. There are two types of arrows usable with this weapon **'Homing': These arrows track their targets to no end, able to create impossible sharp turns to damage the enemy heavily. The enemy must block these attacks **'Portal': These arrows manipulate space to create portals and attack the enemy from an unexpected angle *'Boundary Shield': A barrier that surrounds Spellbound, representing a boundary between the world she is in and another realm. No attacks can penetrate the said barrier, but it is a barrier that can only last for 30 seconds Specials *'Psycho Mirror': Spellbound's trademark ability. At all times, she will be surrounded by an invisible and "invincible" spherical barrier at all times. When the opponent attacks this barrier, the shield will reveal itself with a pink color scheme. More importantly, the shield will reflect the attack back at the enemy with two times the initial force. This applies to physical attacks as well, where the reflection will be in the form of a shockwave (it's basically if Mirror Wall and Mirror Force from Yugioh combined. It's a permanent Mirror Force). **However, this ability will not reflect against effects that don't "target" Spellbound or the shield (Essentially AoE works). For example: It can reflect a wave that can only cause paralysis thrown at Spellbound but deals no damage, but it won't block the air heating up around her, slowly melting/damaging the shield. If the barrier is broken these kinds of attacks, regeneration of the shield is momentary and can come back online mere moments after destruction. *'Mental Necrosis': With a snap of the fingers, the target becomes mentally overwhelmed with all kinds of thoughts, essentially going berserk to the point where the psyche or in worse cases, the brain, starts tearing itself apart. *'Mental Psychosis': With a snap of the fingers, the target becomes mentally overwhelmed with all kinds of thoughts, essentially going berserk to the point where their mind starts to be unable to tell what is reality and what is illusion *'Excruciate': With a snap of the fingers, the target experiences massive amounts of pain, causing them to collapse, unable to move *'Sensory Response Disoriention': With a snap of the fingers, the senses or the target get swapped and distorted. As well, the thoughts and commands of the brain via magical means do not correspond correctly with the right body parts (EX: Wanting to move the right hand moves the head) *'Occult Chain': Creates a single purple pinkish chain that latches onto the enemy, immobilizing them. It also absorbs health away from the victim. This can erupt from the ground, catching people off guard *'Mystic Prison': Imprisons the enemy in a small cage of Mana, the prison walls are almost impenetrable, due to being the border of a pocket reality itself. Spellbound's favorite use of this ability is to crush her opponent's within, giving them a time limit to defeat her. *'Glyph Portal Armor': An armor that can be cast onto herself. All attacks that hit her is portaled into a different dimension, in otherwords, not damaging her. This renders her extremely difficult to attack, even after Psycho Mirror is broken. *'Eroding Curse': Can inflict a variety of effects instantly like toxic, paralysis, stat debuffs, rotting, and more *'Psykinesis': One of her trump cards, allowing her to manipulate Vectors to provide an incredible vector shield based defense, or just redirect anything with a vector. *'Spirit Shatterer': An extremely effective mental attack. With a snap of the fingers, Spellbound can instantly destroy a person's psyche, willpower, spirit, and confidence to leave them feeling overwhelmingly hopeless, making them overall statistically weaker by a huge amount, it even makes their movements more sluggish, and their brain is lured to be idle (aka not much thinking) and do nothing as Spellbound's other attacks come in. This effect lasts longer on those who have egotistical or overconfident people, the more confident, the more devastating this attack can be. This deals more damage the more confident one is. *'Energy Steal': An opening spontaneous ability that rids the target of nearly ALL of their Energy (EP) with a single finger-snap, leaving them unable to use Special Attacks (aka anything that doesn't cost an extremely minimal amount of Energy). She uses this in canon as her first move *'Damage Danger': A passive ability. The more damage Spellbound takes the exponentially more powerful, durable, and faster she becomes. This effect lasts until she is defeated, and is not counteracted by her regenerative abilities. *'Early Evade': An manually activated spell at any time. Until she dodges an attack, this effect is still active. All attacks will be rendered to be "already dodged", and as the attack misses, she would automatically appear somewhere else, ready to counter. However, if it is impossible to dodge an attack, this ability stays active, but does not come into effect. *'ComeAway': An ability that manipulates the distances between two things of Spellbound's choosing on a physical level. *'World of Ideal Battle' **An immediate use ability that leveled the playing field between her and the OmniRealm Warriors... will put limitations later **In this world, power, durability, stamina, and speed are always calibrated so that Spellbound is indeed somewhat faster, even if the opposition uses a statistic increasing ability, the world will automatically make it so Spellbound comes on top in said statistic. ***This is not Statistics Amplification nor Statistics Reduction. The World of Ideal Battle makes the actual movements or attacks faster, slower, powerful, or less powerful. It doesn't affect any actual person, and so, shouldn't trigger any resistances or special passive abilities that would normally react to targetting effects. This effect is similar to how the gravity on different planets makes people weight differently, but their ACTUAL mass stays the same. ****Example: *****The enemy's speed stat is "100", meaning that the enemy can move 100 meters per second. The World of Ideal Battle does not change the speed stat of "100", but inside it a speed stat of "100" equates that they can only move 25 meters per second. And for Spellbound, a stat of "100" would mean that she can, say, move 125 meters ******In other words, if the enemy can move 100 meters per second in the real world, they would only be able to move 25 meters per second in the World of Ideal Battle, and if they use a speed amplification ability, the World automatically edits that so Spellbound's movements would proportionately be increased by that amount of amplification. **Another effect of this world as that effects that protect one from Status/Passive Effects such as burn, paralysis, freeze, hopelessness, necrosis, and petrification are negated, whether from an item or technique. Meaning that while in normal circumstances, enemies that can resist/be immune to effects can resist them to their heart's content, but in the World of Ideal Battle, these effects are no longer able to be resisted. ***As well, all effects such as rotting, poisoning, and more are edited to not affect Spellbound. ***This ability works in a similar fashion to the statistical effect of the World. The resistances are still there, but in the World, they "don't work" **Unlike Mystic Prison, using forms of teleportation or dimensional travel is not an option to escape this world or to render oneself invincible to attack, or is destroying the world possible without being powerful enough to manipulate and the destroy the dimension as a whole (without being on a Universal+ Level) **This world cannot be destroyed unless Spellbound is defeated. **The effectiveness of these effects scales to the power and will of the opposition. Not even OmniRealm Warriors, who at the time are technically much stronger than she is, cannot ignore this effect. Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic Users Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Sprites Category:Gods